From Far Away
by Akuma2x1
Summary: A fusion of Kanata Kara. Duo is thrown into a fantasy world and was saved by Heero. The problem is : their languages are different.
1. Chapter 1

Title : From Far Away part 1  
  
Author : Akuma  
  
Archive : None. If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me ^_^  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own the Gboys and don't worthy enough to be sued...  
  
Feedback : yes, please!!  
  
Pairings : 1+2/2+1  
  
Rating : PG 13...for now.....  
  
Warning : yaoi, sap, AU, OOC, fusion with Kanata Kara  
  
Disclaimer : GW and KK's characters are not mine. _  
  
Author's note : Okay, this is the first crossover fic I ever write. I can't help not to put Heero and Duo into the world of Kanata Kara. I found out the main characters in this manga are really like Heero and Duo. One can survive after jumping from a cliff that almost as high as 30 stories building and the other want is always talking and talking. So here is the fic, enjoy ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Damn, that dream again!", Duo sat up in his bed. His violet eyes still half-open while he thought about his dream. //Why do I always dream about strange animals and plants that I have never seen? Moreover, they live and run on green grass under a beautiful blue sky.// Duo chuckled. //I wish I could live in that world.// He rose from his bed and took a shower.  
  
After half an hour of struggling with his long hair, he finally finished the shower. He wore his priest-look-alike-outfit and braided his lovely chestnut hair. //Now, time to face reality. // He plastered a grin on his face and went out. His waist-length-braid swinging behind him.  
  
//The sky in L2 is always gray because of all those damn factories' smoke.// The braided boy lifted his face to the gray sky above and then he turned his gaze to the house he just came out from. //An orphan like me is really lucky to find this abandoned house. The owner of it must've been in a hurry since they left the door unlocked.....// Duo's mind trailed off to the day he was asked to leave the orphanage. The government was only supporting the children until they were 16 years old then they were forced to live by themselves. //I wonder what Sister Helen is doing now...// Duo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a black dot in the sky that was growing bigger and heading towards him, until it was too late.  
  
"WHAT IS A MISSILE DOING HEREEEEE????" Duo, surprised, ran for shelter as the missile hit the ground and exploded near him. //No wonder the owner of the house didn't bother to lock the damn door.// That was the last thought in Duo's mind before darkness claimed him.  
  
  
  
"Ugh..." Duo slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He was lying on something hard. //I am laying on the ground?// He blinked and then blinked again, not trusting his own eyes. "Have I died and gone to heaven?" Duo mumbled then looked around him. The place was very unfamiliar to him. //Gold is definitely the dominant color in this place. Golden grass, a golden  
  
tree......wait a minute....tree?//. Knowing that not a single plant could survive on L2 brought Duo fully awake.  
  
Duo stood up abruptly and looked up. Tree branches were high above him, preventing most of the sunlight from shining through. //I'm in a forest? How did I get in here? Oh, right. There was a missile....//. While Duo was pondering this strange occurrence the tree's branches started to wiggle and a creature fell right smack in front of him.  
  
"A giant worm???" Duo stepped back. The creature, which was taller and bigger than him seemed to notice his movement and approached. Not like a usual worm, it had spikes around its body and its front was covered with fangs.  
  
"WHOAAA, don't come any closer!!!" Duo stepped back again. The worm launched itself toward Duo. // I am so dead meat this time.// Surrendering to his fate, Duo closed his eyes but suddenly he felt a strong hand shoving him away. He opened his eyes in surprise and watched as a man in a strange outfit unsheathed his sword and slashed the worm in two. Part of the worm landed beside Duo, completely freaking him out. Without thinking, he jumped and glomped onto the man. His arms were around the man's head and his legs encircled the man's waist.  
  
//OhmyGod, OhmyGod, OhmyGod, OhmyGod, thisisnotreal thisisnotrealthisisnotreal//, Duo repeated his litany over and over. A minute passed in silence before Duo calmed and became aware of his surroundings again. Feeling soft breath on his chest, Duo realized what he was doing at the moment.  
  
//Shit. I glomped onto a man. He must be angry//. Hesitantly, Duo looked down to the man. Violet eyes met cobalt blue ones. Duo was lost in the eyes that were the same color as the sky in his dream. //What beautiful eyes he has... but why are they so cold and expressionless?//  
  
Duo turned his gaze to the man's face. The face of a young boy with messy brown hair met his gaze. //He is around my age and ...God, he is beautiful. His lips are dry and his short hair feels so good against my fingers.......huh? my fingers?//. The realization that he unconsciously had let his fingers brush the soft brown hair made Duo blush. He grinned nervously and forced some words out of his mouth.  
  
"Uhm, hi?" //Great! Is that all you can say, Duo no baka?!// Duo suddenly wanted to slap his own head. The boy whom he was still clinging onto just snorted and then shoved him down.  
  
"ITAI!!", Duo landed on the ground, bottom first. //So much for glomping a boy//  
  
He looked up and opened his mouth to protest about the boy's action but when he got a full view his blue-eyed savior he was struck speechless. The boy was putting his sword back into the sheath, which hung on the waistband of his green tunic. He had a well-built figure and his black leather boots and pants made his appearance perfect. The boy turned his back and walked to his bag, which he had thrown off earlier before saving Duo.  
  
Duo gulped once and finally found his voice. "Look, maybe you are uncomfortable being glomped by another boy but I'm scared to the death, man. I don't know how I got here. One thing for sure, this is not my world and while I was thinking, that worm suddenly attacked me. I was really surprised and scared so I jumped onto you. I hope you understand my reason for clinging onto you."  
  
The boy just kept silent, taking his bag then slumping it on his shoulder. "Oy, can you hear me? I'm trying to ask for your forgiveness here. It's not polite to have your back turned when someone's talking to you!" Duo wanted to add more but one glare from the boy made his jaw lock.  
  
The boy said with a cold voice, "Omae no kotoba wa ore ni wa wakaranai" *I didn't understand your words*  
  
Duo was stunned. //His language is different from mine.......of course it's different. This isn't my world anyway.// Duo looked up and found the boy staring at him. "Uhm, why are you staring at me?" Duo asked nervously. //God, his eyes are so beautiful and his lips are tempting to be kissed. Gah, kiss? I'm thinking of kissing him? KISSING A STRANGER?? I've really lost my mind.//  
  
He was too drowned in his thoughts and failed to notice the fire that flickered in those sea blue eyes for a second before they became cold again. The boy shook his head and mumbled, "....konna hazu jyanakattanoni" *...I didn't expect it to be like this...."  
  
The boy then grabbed Duo's arm, "Koi". *Come here* (Not koibito :p)  
  
"Huh? What are you saying?". Still confused, Duo didn't move from where he was standing. The boy released Duo's arm and grabbed his braid then pulled it. "Itaiii! Hey, that hurts!!"  
  
The boy yanked Duo's braid again and walked in a certain direction, still grasping it.  
  
"What? You want me to follow you? Okay, okay, just let go of my braid." Duo followed the boy, not wanting to have another yank on his braid. The boy didn't release the braid though and instead he walked faster, closer to running now.  
  
"Hashire" *Run*. The boy started running.  
  
Poor Duo, the boy still held his braid. "Ow, ow, my braid! Arghh, let go of my braid! Why do you have to run all of sudden?" Duo was trying to keep his running speed equal to the boy when he heard some noises above him. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror. It was another giant worm. Correction, there was a bunch of giant worms.  
  
"NO! NOT THOSE WORMS AGAIN!!" Duo used his full speed to run now. He passed the boy and missed a little smirk that appeared on the boy's face. A worm fell in front of Duo at the same time he felt a tug on his braid.  
  
This time the boy yanked the braid harder and made Duo lose his balance. He fell into the boy's left arm while the boy's right arm unsheathed the sword and cut the worm. "This is a nightmare!" Duo whined, also taking note that several worms blocked their path. "Ugh, now I think L2 is better than this place....HOAAAA".  
  
The boy lifted Duo on his shoulder and began to run toward the worms. "Oyyy, stop it! You will kill us both!" Duo struggled to free himself but the boy's grip was too strong. "Stupid boy, you're gonna kill us you suicidal freak!" The boy just ignored Duo's curses and jumped high.  
  
//WHAT???? He jumped over the worms???// Duo was surprised. It felt more like as if they were flying rather than jumping. They landed behind the worms and the boy kept running, carrying Duo on his shoulder. //He is really fast. I never thought it was humanly possible to run this fast.// Then Duo noticed a big hole in front of them. "Watch out! We're gonna fall into the hole. ARGHHH". The boy jumped into the hole and hugged Duo tighter. //We will be damned.// thought Duo, but the boy landed on his feet with Duo in his arms safely. Though the boy jumped from an almost 4-stories-building-height, he didn't show any signs of injuries at all.  
  
'Huh? What happened just now?' Duo blinked and looked up where the worms gathered around the hole's entrance.  
  
"Mou otte kuru koto wa nai" *Those worms will not jump in*  
  
'Huh? What is he talking about?' Still hugging the boy, Duo pulled his head back to stare at the boy. //Looks like the worms won't chase us anymore.// A safe feeling seeped into Duo and suddenly he felt very sleepy. The continuous feelings of being shocked, surprised, and scared had worn him out. Those blue eyes that stared at him just made him feel warm and protected. As he lowered his head and nuzzled around the boy's neck, his eyes closed slowly.  
  
  
  
"Duo!" Duo turned around to see a woman in a white outfit calling for him  
  
"Huh? Sister Helen?"  
  
" Why do you look like as if you've seen a ghost, Duo?"  
  
"Where am I? What is this place?"  
  
"This is the orphanage, your home. Are you still half asleep?"  
  
"Huh? Asleep?........God, so all of those things are just a dream!", Duo jumped up happily and hugged the woman. "Thank God! IT'S JUST A DREAM!" Duo hugged tighter, he felt his hair being brushed gently by fingers, "It's just a dream...."  
  
"Whoa, Duo. You're heavy!" The woman fell down, bringing Duo with her. Duo landed on top of her and could feel his head against a flat chest.  
  
//Flat chest???// Duo's eyes snapped open. He looked up and a pair of blue eyes met his gaze. //This is not a dream!! This is real!!!!// Duo hoped he was just having another nightmare. He closed his eyes, refusing to take the fact that it is real.  
  
"Omae o korosu" (Do I have to translate this one? ^_^;)  
  
The soft breath, which touched Duo's nose and that cold voice brought Duo back to reality. He then realized his awkward position. His face was just a mere inch from the boy's and the boy lay on the ground with Duo on top of him. "Agh, sor...sorry!" Duo blushed and tried to stand up but fell aside instead. The boy just snorted and stood up. He unsheathed his sword and walked away.  
  
//What is he going to do?// Duo wanted to follow the boy but he found his feet tangled in his hair. "Since when did I undo my braid??" Duo was confused and he tried to braid his hair again.  
  
When Duo finished with his braid, he turned around to find the boy had finished making a raft and sheathed his sword. //He is really fast! But why did he make a raft?// Duo looked around and noticed that there was an underground river near them and the boy was pushing the raft into the river now. //He didn't leave me when I fell asleep, I guess I can trust him.// Duo eyed the boy carefully. The boy had saved him and he felt no reason to not trust the boy.  
  
"Ikuzo" *Let's go*  
  
"Huh?? I don't understand your language, remember? Your cold voice and lack of words don't help much. Can't you make any gestures that show what do you want from me?"  
  
The boy grabbed Duo's braid and yanked it.  
  
"ITAIIIII, oucchhhh. I understand, I understand. You want me to follow you?" Duo came near the boy, following him as he walked onto the raft. "Gee, when I said a gesture I didn't expect you to use my braid. It hurts to have your braid yanked, you know? Someday I will cut this braid and....hmmmpph." Suddenly Duo found his braid shoved into his mouth. Duo spat it out. "Does this mean you want me to shut up? I told you not to use my braid. You look like you have a hair  
  
fetish or some..."  
  
The boy growled and reached for the braid again. Duo quickly shut his mouth with his left hand while his right hand held his braid protectively. He sat on the raft nicely while the boy controlled the raft with a pole he had picked up while Duo was busy braiding his hair.  
  
They entered an underground tunnel and slowly the light disappeared. "Whoaaaaaaa, it's so dark here! I can't even see my own hands. How long does the tunnel last?" A light from the boy's direction attracted Duo. He turned his head and saw fire emanating from the boy's palm. Duo's jaws dropped as the fire burnt the stick he held in his other hand, making a torch.  
  
"Urusai", said the boy while giving the torch to Duo.  
  
Duo received the torch and stared at it. //Hello? Excuse me, where was the fire from? Is it magic? I know you are stronger than an ordinary man, but I never thought about magic//. Duo turned his gaze and stared at the boy, who had turned his back to Duo. //Can I trust you?//  
  
After a minute of silence, Duo couldn't keep quiet and started talking again. "Uhmmm". The boy turned his head to Duo and glared at him. "I just want to know your name. My name is Duo", Duo pointed to himself, "Duo Maxwell".  
  
The boy still glared at him, making Duo nervous. "It's true! I run, I hide, but I never lie. I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell", Duo pointed to himself again. And then he pointed to the boy, "What yours?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Uh...oh..." //Is he pissed off? Does he understand?//  
  
The boy turned his head back and mumbled, "Shinigami to wa kono se o souran ni michibiku mono nohazu." *The legend says that Shinigami is the person who can control the world....*  
  
Duo was totally confused. "What?"  
  
"Souzourashii yatsu wa omowanakattana." *I never thought Shinigami was so noisy*  
  
"Huh? Pardon me?"  
  
"Ore no na wa Heero. Heero Yuy. " *My name is Heero, Heero Yuy."  
  
"Heero....."  
  
  
  
They stopped at a bank and got off the raft.  
  
"Sokoni iro" *Stay there*, said Heero to Duo and pointed to the ground. //I hope he understands.//  
  
Then Heero left and examined the wall that blocked their way. A sound of splashing water was heard behind him and he turned around to see Duo walking out from a puddle. //I guess he didn't understand at all.//.  
  
"Geez, I didn't think puddles got that deep!" Duo grumbled while he was trying to wring his clothes and saw Heero's glare. "Look, I'm sorry, but I thought I heard a sound. It's so dark around here so I can't see where my foot had stepped...."  
  
//Here he goes again.// Heero opened his bag and searched for something. //I have to find a way to make him shut up.//  
  
"....I like the dark, but....HMPPPHH", Heero pushed some clothes into Duo's mouth.  
  
"Kigaero" *Change your clothes*  
  
"Huh? What is this? Is it a towel?" Duo held the clothes and stared at them.  
  
Losing his patience, Heero began unbuttoning Duo's shirt. But since Duo's outfit wasn't familiar to him, he didn't know how to unbutton it so this left him with one option. Heero ripped Duo's outfit.  
  
"ARGHHH, pervert! What are you doing?" Duo was surprised, angry, and embarrassed all at the same time.  
  
"Kigaero", Heero repeated and pointed at the clothes in Duo's hands.  
  
"You want me to change? Geez, you didn't have to rip my clothes first. That's...", this time Duo noticed Heero's hand was approaching his braid. He shut up at once and walked to find a safe place to change into the clothes.  
  
Heero didn't follow him, instead he leaned on the wall, arms crossed. //Looks like I can use his braid to make him shut up.........His hair is really soft, especially when the braid was released.//. Heero remembered feeling the soft-like-silk hair when Duo fell asleep in his arms. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he found his hands undoing Duo's braid and caressing the hair. Heero shook his head. //Why did I think about his hair? I must not think about unimportant things like that. He is Shinigami after all, the one who is being wanted by all the rulers in order to control this world.//  
  
"Is this the right way to put on these clothes?" Duo's voice brought Heero's attention back. He looked up and held his breath.  
  
Duo was standing in front of him, looking stunning in the purple tunic and black leather pants. Heero growled and detached himself from the wall and turned around to face it. //Don't think about him, he is Shinigami.// Heero concentrated and then pushed the wall.  
  
The wall cracked. //I still don't believe that this noisy person is Shinigami.//  
  
Heero pushed harder and the wall collapsed, welcoming the sunlight to enter. "Wow, finally I can see the daylight," said Duo.  
  
//If he is really Shinigami....// Heero stared at Duo who was looking at the blue sky. //Someday.....I have to kill him.//  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : From Far Away part 2   
  
Author : Akuma   
  
Archive : None. If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me ^_^   
  
Disclaimer : Don't own the Gboys and don't worthy enough to be sued...   
  
Feedback : yes, please!!   
  
Pairings : 1+2/2+1   
  
Rating : PG 13...for now.....   
  
Warning : yaoi, sap, AU, OOC, fusion with Kanata Kara   
  
Disclaimer : GW and KK's characters are not mine. _   
  
Author's note : Okay, this is the first crossover fic I ever write. I can't help not to put Heero and Duo into the world of Kanata Kara. I found out the main characters in Kanata Kara are really like Heero and Duo. One can survive after jumping  
  
from a cliff that almost as high as 30 stories building and the other want is always talking and talking. So here is the  
  
fic, enjoy ^_^   
  
Key :   
  
"..." : spoken word   
  
//...// : thoughts   
  
*...* : Heero's language   
  
(...) : author's note   
  
#...# : Duo's language   
  
"This is nuts! We're not gonna make it!" Duo cursed, he pasted his chest closer to the wall and walked to the side like a crab. They were on a mountain, walking on a footpath, which just happened to be as wide as one of their feet. To their back was the mountain, and to their front they could see tree covered ground far away down. Duo tried to move his foot one step closer to Heero, who was in front of him. Heero looked at him, raising his hand as if offering. Duo immediately took the offered hand. Just then a gust of wind blew so hard it caused Duo to tumble off the ledge, pulling Heero along with him.   
  
//This baka will not survive if I let him hit the ground first.// Heero growled and pulled Duo into his embrace. He flipped their bodies so his back was now facing the trees below while Duo was on top of him. Their fall was slowed by branches of trees, and brought to a stop in a pile of bushes.   
  
"Hn." Heero snorted. //Why did I save this baka?// He looked at Duo who had his eyes closed and his head buried in Heero's neck. Heero could feel Duo's soft breath against his skin.   
  
//Did he fall asleep again?// Unconsciously, Heero ran his hand to brush the back of Duo's head. //His hair feels like silk.// Then Heero moved his hand down, grabbing the braid and caressing it. Duo groaned and stirred, causing Heero's mind to snap out of his thoughts.   
  
"Ouch!" Duo raised his head as Heero yanked the braid. "I'm still alive?" Duo asked doubtfully. He looked up to the mountain where they had just been. Duo's jaw dropped, "That has to be at LEAST 30 stories high, and we're still breathing?!" Duo checked his pulse, just to be sure.   
  
"Itai." Duo felt his braid being yanked again and he looked down to find that he was on top of Heero, again. "Whoaa, twice in a day! Sorry, I'm really sorry, but I...hmmmphhh!!!" Again, Heero put the braid in Duo's mouth and shoved him away. He stood up and felt a pain in his right leg. //Hn, it's only dislocated, nothing serious.// Heero sat and held his dislocated leg, prepared to set it back to the right place.   
  
Duo had managed to pull his braid out of his mouth when he heard a nasty 'CRACK'. He looked at Heero whose hands were still on the offending leg. "You set your own leg!????" Duo knelt near Heero and put his hand on Heero's leg. "It must hurt a lot." Duo began massaging the leg carefully.   
  
Heero stared at Duo. //Why is this baka massaging my leg? Does he think setting the leg will hurt me a lot? Hn, I have been hurt worse than this.// Oblivious to Heero's staring, Duo kept massaging the leg. //It feels so good. He really knows how to massage and make a person feel so........NO! I don't have time to relax and I don't need this kind of distraction!// Heero shook his head and shoved Duo's hands away. Then he stood up and walked away as if nothing had happened to his leg.   
  
Duo just looked at him and then he shrugged. "Seems you don't feel the pain, Heero. I wonder what will make you wince..." Duo trailed off and stood up. He looked around and noticed a young man was lying not far from him.   
  
"Heero, there's a man over there." Duo pulled Heero's tunic lightly and pointed at the man.   
  
"Hn." Heero looked in the direction Duo pointed towards and noticed the man too. He approached the man and checked him. //He is unconscious and has a fever. I will have to find some herbs for him.// He turned to Duo and pointed to the ground.   
  
"Kokoni iro." *Stay here* Heero walked away, but Duo followed him. //This baka doesn't seem to understand.// Heero turned around and put his left arm on Duo's shoulder while his right arm pointed at the ground again. "Kokoni iro." Heero used light pressure and gave a little squeeze to Duo's shoulder.   
  
Duo looked confused for a moment but then he nodded.   
  
//Good, he understands.// Heero released his hold and went to search for the needed herbs.   
  
Duo watched Heero until he was out of his sight. He understood what Heero wanted him to do this time as he turned his gaze to the man. //This is the first man I have met since Heero. Maybe I can learn their language.//   
  
(Since Duo wanted to learn the language, Heero's language will be written in English while Duo's original language will be formatted into -- #bla...bla..bla# )   
  
------------------------------------   
  
"HEEROO!!" Duo's voice was full of fear. Heero jumped at his tone and ran back to see what was wrong. //What is that baka getting into now? And why should I help him anyway?// Heero could see Duo now. Duo was not alone. There was a man standing in front of him, holding a sword, and a rat-like-animal was resting on the man's shoulder.   
  
"You are the leader of those thieves!" Another man's voice was heard. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Heero noticed the unconscious man had awakened but it seemed the man had some additions to his injuries. Heero assumed the man, who was in front of Duo, added said injuries.   
  
"You managed to run away yesterday but not this time. And I see that you have another friend." The thief looked at Duo. "Looks like this one will make a good price at the market. Your face is quite beautiful, let's see how your body is." Heero heard Duo yelp in panic and the sound of clothes being ripped.   
  
Without thinking, Heero charged forward. A strange feeling emerged in his chest but Heero couldn't put a name on it, this being the first time he felt that way. All he knew was that he didn't want anybody else to touch the long haired boy, only he could touch and hold the beautiful boy since he was the one who found him. Or so he kept telling himself.   
  
Heero unsheathed his sword and swung it at the thief.   
  
"Argh!" The sword hit the thief on the shoulder, Heero pushed the sword down deeper, wanting to finish the man off but suddenly the man disappeared. Duo's jaw dropped when he saw the thief materialize far away from Heero.   
  
"How dare you hurt me, you will pay for this, the next time we meet." After saying this, the thief disappeared again.   
  
Duo's mind tried to register what just happened. The thief had ripped his clothes and teleported twice. No one in L2 too could do that, really no *human* could do that. He only read about the teleportation in Sci-Fi comics and novels. And now a man was doing a teleportation act in front of him. Shocked, surprised, and scared, he started to tremble. Heero didn't seem surprised. His cold face didn't change when he saw the thief teleport. He just stared in the direction where the thief disappeared and then turned to look at Duo, and noticed the trembling.   
  
Heero was confused, he was never good at dealing with feelings. He kept looking at Duo and when he didn't show any signs of calming down, Heero knew he had to do something to stop the trembling. He approached Duo, raised his right arm to the back of Duo's head and his other hand encircled Duo's waist, pulling the trembling boy into his embrace.   
  
Falling into Heero's embrace, Duo felt warm and safe. He raised his arms and returned the embrace, pressing himself closer to the warm source that was Heero's body. "Heero...." Duo sighed and leaned his head on Heero's shoulder. His trembling had stopped but Duo still didn't want to pull away. Not when he received the affection, moreover it was from the boy whose blue eyes made his heartbeat faster every time he looked at them, there was no way he would let it go. He closed his eyes and felt Heero's heartbeat make a steady rhythm together with his own heartbeat.   
  
Heero hugged Duo tightly. He could feel Duo's bare skin touching his body and Duo's hair brushing his neck. Never in his life had he felt a hug could feel so good and so comfortable for he was never been hugged before. He was lost in the feelings he just found.   
  
"Uhm....pardon me...." A man's voice broke the serene state between them. Heero growled and pulled away from the embrace. Duo was dazed for a moment but then smiled sheepishly.   
  
"I don't mean to interrupt you, but I desperately need your help. My leg is broken and I can't get into my cart." The man pointed at the cart near him. Heero lifted the man into the cart and hocked the horse up while Duo tended to the man's injuries.   
  
"You are not from here, are you? Your language is different," said the man to Duo. Duo just stared at him, not knowing what to say or how to react.   
  
"His whole family has been killed, and I found him yesterday. He followed me since then," said Heero to the man.   
  
"You are really kind then. Oh yeah, I got something for him." The man searched inside his cart. He took out some tunics. "Heh, actually I'm a merchant. Look at these tunics. They will fit both of you perfectly. I'll give them to you for 100 credits."   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "................75."   
  
"What? How could you still make a bargain with a wounded person?" The merchant tried to act innocently.   
  
"Since there is a man who charged his own savior." Heero took the clothes and handed them to Duo.   
  
"Kigaero," said Heero, hoping that Duo would understand.   
  
To his surprised Duo nodded and put on one of the tunics. Then Duo said, "Kigaero."   
  
"Wow, he is trying to learn our language," said the merchant. Heero just looked at Duo. Looks like he had underestimated the braided boy.   
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
"Whoaaaaaa...." It was night when they entered a village and Duo was amazed. He noticed the houses were built from stone and almost all the men wore tunics, but they didn't carry any sword like Heero.   
  
Heero stopped the cart in front of a house. He jumped down and knocked on the door.   
  
"What?" A big man opened the door. He looked at Heero who turned to look at the cart. The man noticed the wounded merchant and opened his door widely. "Another patient huh? Come in."   
  
"Thank you, Doctor," said the merchant as Duo helped him inside. "And what do you mean by 'another patient'?"   
  
"Many soldiers came here this afternoon. Looks like they have been knocked out by the force of a greater power."   
  
"Why are there many soldiers in this village anyway?", asked the merchant.   
  
"Well, many prophets said Shinigami had appeared in the golden forest near this village but someone has taken him. So the soldiers from another kingdoms accused each other and ended up in fighting" The doctor said while cleaning the injuries.   
  
"Shinigami??? The only person who can summon the Perfect Soldier? The said monster, which has the greatest destruction power? " The merchant was surprised.   
  
"Yes, Shinigami. I wonder what he looks like and what kind of monster the Perfect Soldier is," said the doctor while bandaging the merchant.   
  
Duo listened to their conversation, but didn't understand what they were talking about. He only managed to catch some words like Shinigami and Perfect Soldier. He glanced at Heero who was leaning near the door and found the short haired boy tense when the doctor and the merchant said the word "monster".   
  
His gaze was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. Some soldiers pushed the door open and walked in.   
  
"We heard that some strangers were in your place," said one of the soldiers who seemed to be their leader.   
  
"Yes, here they are. The boys brought this wounded man. It seems the thieves have attacked them during their journey," said the doctor.   
  
"A merchant and two boys....they seem suspicious." The leader stared at Heero strangely and then he turned to his men, "You two check the cart outside and the rest look over the man and the long haired boy while I interrogate the other boy." At his command, the soldiers moved.   
  
Duo saw some soldiers approached. He looked at Heero who raised his finger and pointed to the ground. Understanding that Heero ordered him to stay calm, he let the soldiers verified the merchant and him.   
  
The leader licked his upper lip and approached Heero.   
  
"Judging from your clothing, you are a warrior. Is that right?" The leader asked Heero.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"I'm asking you a question, boy," the leader held Heero's chin and lifted it up, "answer the question."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good boy. Now open your clothes."   
  
Heero's eyes widened.   
  
"What? Are you hiding something beneath your tunic?" The leader smirked, his hand descending on Heero's neck now.   
  
Heero growled and opened his tunic, revealing a well-muscled body. Duo held his breath. Perfect is a word that described what Duo thought about Heero now. Perfect body, perfect muscles, perfect chest......Duo shook his head //NO NO NO!!! Don't think about it!!!.....but his body is really gorgeous....// Duo was busy fighting with his own mind.   
  
"As a warrior, your body is not disappointing." The leader moved his hand down from Heero's neck to Heero's chest. Duo was breathing faster now, he wanted to be in the leader's place, touching Heero's body. He could see the leader stroke the firm muscles and 'accidentally' brushed one of the nipples. Duo felt anger and jealous at the same moment. Anger because he was not the one who touched Heero and jealous because he couldn't touch Heero like the leader was at the moment.   
  
But to everyone's surprise, Heero abruptly pinned the leader's hand, which was wandering on his chest, with his left hand while his right hand held up the leader's sword against the man's neck. "And as a warrior, I can kill you easily." Heero's voice was dangerous. The leader felt the sword on his neck and his face went white.   
  
The room was silent until the leader spoke up nervously," I believe you are really a warrior."   
  
Heero released the leader's hand and moved his sword from the leader's throat.   
  
"Let's go." The leader left the house as fast as he could, followed closely by the other soldiers.   
  
Heero snorted and put on his tunic again then he walked to where Duo and the merchant were. They quickly set their jaws, which had dropped down without their knowledge when they saw Heero's speed and skill, back to the original place.   
  
"We will stay at an inn, I assume you will spend your night here." Heero looked at the merchant and then looked at the doctor.   
  
"Uhm yeah, I still have to tend his broken leg." The doctor said nervously.   
  
Heero nodded and then pulled Duo out of the house.   
  
-----------------------------------   
  
#Heero, you are really great. Did ya' see the look on the man's face when you held his own sword to his throat? His face looked like a hunk of cotton! I bet he never thought you would do that...# Duo spoke along the way. Heero, who didn't understand Duo's language, had had enough. //Doesn't this baka get tired of speaking?// He glared at Duo and said "Omae o  
  
korosu!"   
  
Duo remembered he has heard the words once and he tried to repeat the words, "Onna...o...kisu.." *I'll kiss a girl*   
  
"Omae o korosu!"   
  
"Omae.. o..kisu" *I'll kiss you*   
  
Red face, Heero glared at the braided boy, "OMAE O KOROSU!"   
  
"Omae... o...korosu." Duo smiled, this time he managed to say the right words.   
  
Heero just stared, dumbfounded as Duo's smile widened. Then he sighed and walked toward the inn while mumbling, "Why did I save this baka....."   
  
Duo just stared at him in confused and innocent way.   
  
TBC..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : From Far Away part 3  
  
Archive : None. If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me ^_^   
  
Feedback : yes, please!!   
  
Pairings : 1+2/2+1   
  
Rating : PG 13...for now.....   
  
Warning : yaoi, sap, AU, fusion with Kanata Kara   
  
Disclaimer : GW and KK's characters are not mine. _   
  
Author's note : Okay, this is the first crossover fic I ever write. I can't help not to put Heero and Duo into the world of Kanata Kara. I found out the main characters in Kanata Kara are really like Heero and Duo. One can survive after jumping  
  
from a cliff that almost as high as 30 stories building and the other want is always talking and talking. So here is the  
  
fic, enjoy ^_^   
  
Key :   
  
"..." : spoken word   
  
//...// : thoughts   
  
*...* : Heero's language   
  
(...) : author's note   
  
#...# : Duo's language   
  
  
  
They arrived at the inn and Heero found out that the inn was full of soldiers and mercenaries who had come to get Shinigami.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we only have one room with a single bed left," said the inn keeper.  
  
"Fine, I'll take that."  
  
"The room is on the second floor, third door to the left." The inn keeper handed the key over to Heero.   
  
Duo watched as Heero took the key and head up some stairs, he let out a sigh and followed after Heero. Once Heero opened the door, Duo noticed there was only one bed in the corner of the room. That startled Duo a just a little bit. Duo stayed in the doorway, confused.  
  
Heero took some clothes from his bag, turned, and noticed Duo still standing outside the room, looking confused. He pulled Duo in the room and locked the door, while handing Duo the clothes. "Kigaero."  
  
Duo was really confused, even more-so than a few secents ago , Heero had just asked him to change clothes *again*. He looked at Heero, trying to get an explanation, but Heero ignored him and he began to open his own tunic and take of his boots. When Heero began to pull down his pants, Duo's mind ordered him to turn his back but his body refused to obey. Duo stared and held his breath as Heero pulled the pants off. He didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed when he saw that Heero still had black spandex on, which covered his lower body from waist to the mid-thigh. But the spandex was like a second skin as Duo stared at the perfect body before him.  
  
Heero sat on the bed and pulled out a green tanktop from his bag then put it on. He then looked at Duo who was still standing in the same position he had been in and staring at him dumbfounded. "Duo..." Noticing the dangerous tone in Heero's voice, Duo quickly began to change his clothes. Heero just snorted and lay on the bed, closing his eyes.  
  
//Now what am I gonna do with him? I was supposed to kill him when I had the chance.....// Heero sensed Duo approaching him and he opened his eyes. //But I never ever thought that this beautiful person would be Shinigami.// Heero stared at the violet eyes that looked so confused. Duo had changed his clothes to a sleveless robe and loose pants. His muscled arms were visible, indicating he was quite strong for a boy at his age.  
  
Heero moved to the left side of the bed and pointed to the opposite side, gesturing Duo to sleep there. Duo still looked unsure. The bed was supposed to be occupied by one person not two. If he joined Heero on the bed, Duo was sure that there would be very little space separating their bodies. But Heero didn't seem to care.  
  
Duo kept staring at Heero, which made Heero impatient, so he pulled Duo onto the bed. Panic was shown in those wide violet eyes, as Duo tried to stand up, but Heero moved his hand over the braided boy, pushing Duo down on the bed. Duo babbled to hide his nervousness. #Uh, Heero. I don't think this bed will be enough for both of us, Why don't we order another room? You don't have enough money to pay for the room? I do have money but I don't know if they can be used in your world so ...hmpppphhhhh.# Well, what else's was there that Heero could use to shut Duo's mouth except for his braid?  
  
"Sleep." Duo heard Heero's words but he still didn't get the meaning behind them. He looked at Heero and found the short haired boy had lain back on his side. Heero closed his eyes and not long after that, Duo heard soft snores.  
  
//Damn, how can he fall asleep so fast. I can't believe this, I have barely known him for the past few hours and yet I am sharing the same bed with him. This morning I was still walking on the ground of L2 and now I am in another world, sleeping with the stranger who had saved me earlier.// Duo turned his head and stared at the slender back of the short haired boy. As tiredness began to rule his body, Duo too fell asleep, unaware that he had moved closer to Heero.  
  
Morning came and Heero opened his eyes at the feeling of something warm on his chest. He looked down and found the chestnut haired boy snuggling him. //So innocent......how can he trust me so quickly? Shinigami, if only you know that I had come to kill you that time..........// Reluctantly, Heero pushed the source of warmth aside and stood up. He walked to the only window in the room and looked down. The soldiers were on their respective horses, ready to leave. A few mercenaries had started to walk away. //Good, looks like they have given up on finding Shinigami//. At the same time, Heero felt his body getting weaker and groaned. //Not now!// He hugged himself and began to pant.  
  
"Heero?" Heero turned his head to the direction of the voice. Duo rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. Heero felt his legs gave out and he fell down with a loud thump. Duo, surprised, jumped out from the bed immediately.  
  
#Heero! What happened?# Duo was terrified and surprised. He kneeled beside Heero and saw the boy shaking his head as if assuring him that everything was okay. But Heero was definitely not okay. He was panting and looked very weak. Duo scooped up the panting boy and found that Heero to be way to light.  
  
"Duo...omae....o...koro..su..." Heero glared. He wanted to struggle but his body was too weak.  
  
#Whatever, I don't understand the words anyway.# Duo laid the boy on the bed. #All I know is that you need a doctor right now# He made some gestures, trying to describe the doctor's figure. #I'll go to look for him, so stay here. 'kay?#  
  
Of course, Heero didn't understand what Duo had said. The currently weak boy tried to sit up, but Duo quickly pushed him to lie back on the bed again as he tried to search his memory to find some words that Heero might understand. Duo pointed down to the bed and said "Kokoni iro."  
  
Heero was stunned. Duo had just asked him to stay on the bed. Noticing Heero's surprise, Duo knew Heero had understood the words. He quickly went out to find the doctor, leaving Heero, who was still speechless.  
  
Minutes passed and Heero started to wonder where the braided baka have gone to. He forced himself to sit up, leaning against the headboard. The simple movement made him pant again. After waiting for another couple of minutes, Duo came in, bringing two men with him. The first one Heero recognized as the doctor but the second man was a stranger to him.  
  
"My, you look so pale." The doctor sat beside him. " No wonder that boy looked so worried. He pulled at me all along the way and kept babbling in a strange language.".The doctor took Heero's arm, trying to check his pulse but Heero pulled his hand back.  
  
"No need to check me. I'm used to this. I get lack of energy for a about day. It only happens once a year though."  
  
"I have never heard about that kind of sickness," the doctor wondered.  
  
"That's right. So it's useless to check me. All I have to do is wait for it to wear off."  
  
"So you are weak, huh?" The other man finally spoke. "I heard from the merchant that you managed to hurt Rashid so I came here to ask you to eliminate all the thieves. But I find out that you are weak instead."  
  
"Rashid?" Heero looked blankly at the man.  
  
"Rashid is the leader of the thieves , the one you had beaten yesterday. He and the other thieves called themselves as Manganacs and often attack this village. I was hoping that you could help us from this misery but I'm not confident you can do this task!" The man spoke in loudly, oblivious to Duo who was frowning and staring at him.  
  
"Mayor, he is sick. Don't talk too loud." The doctor warned the man who had turned out to be the mayor of the illage.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Both the doctor and the mayor looked up at Heero, "huh?"  
  
"How much will you pay me?"  
  
Both of them stared at Heero now. Finally, the doctor spoke up since the mayor was still staring in disbelief at the pale boy. "5000 credits."  
  
"Ninmu Ryokai."  
  
"WHAT? Are you kidding? You are weak and...."  
  
Duo stepped between Heero and the mayor, raising his hand to gesture the mayor stop talking. #Stop it! He is sick and your loud voice doesn't help making him feel better.# He looked a bit angry. Behind him, Heero stared at the braided boy. He was as surprised as the mayor but knew that Duo was trying to protect him. //Shinigami tries to protect me.....how ironic....// He took a breath and began to talk  
  
"Mayor, give me one day to recover then I promise I'll eliminate all the thieves."  
  
"How will I know that you won't just take the money and run?"  
  
"You can pay me later." The mayor was speechless at once and thus ended their conversation. As the doctor and mayor went out, Heero slipped down from the headboard to lay on the bed. He was panting. The previous conversation had taken most of his energy. Oblivious to Duo who was looking at him worriedly, Heero closed his eyes as darkness claimed him.  
  
Duo was very worried. He sat on the floor, next to the bed and continued to watch the sleeping boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the town, the departing troop of soldiers confronted a man. The man had long blond hair and his icy blue eyes promised death to all who tried to mess with him. The man eyed the injured soldiers and smirked. "So you are the soldiers I beat yesterday. You guys were pathetic. But at least, I know Shinigami wasn't with you. He would never want to be with weak people like you." At his words, an enraged soldier charged forward, unsheathing his sword. "How dare you mock us!"  
  
The man just smiled evilly as he raised his hand. His palm faced the enraged soldier. "Baka." A ball of light emerged from his palm and attacked the soldier. "Ugh, the head!" The other soldiers gasped as the enraged soldier's head disappeared with the blast. They turned their heads as the headless body fell on the ground. They looked at the blond man and their fear and horror were clearly shown on their faces.  
  
The blond man stepped over the dead body and resumed his walk as he smiled smugly. "Is there any other fools who want to mess with me?" The soldiers quickly stepped aside as the man passed them. Anger mixed with fear colored their faces. He laughed at their reaction. "I'm Zechs Marquise. Feel free to attack me if you have prepared to meet your maker." Unknown to Zechs and the soldiers, the leader of thieves, the one who Heero had beaten, watched the scene from a higher place.. "He can be used........" A smile formed on Rashid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother?" An eight years old boy with messy brown hair searched in darkness. "Mother, where are you?" A woman appeared in front of him, but she looked at the boy in fear and hatred. The boy's little hand reached out to the woman, who flinched and stepped back.  
  
"Don't touch me! And don't ever get near me!"  
  
"Mother?" The boy's face was a mixture of sadness and pain.  
  
"Don't call me mother! You are not my son! Oh what have I done? My greed had made me agreed to born you in exchange for the wealth I received." The woman cried hysterically and dissolved into the darkness before the boy's hand managed to touch her. The boy looked around and found the villagers surrounding him. They looked at the boy in disgust and fear.  
  
"Stay away from him." The boy could hear the whispered words between the villagers as they walked away and disappeared, leaving him alone in darkness.  
  
"He is not human."  
  
"A cold and heartless devil"  
  
"He is a monster."  
  
"Beast!"  
  
Suddenly, a big black shadow with two large white eyes appeared behind the boy  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open. His body was full of sweat and he was panting. The Prussian blue eyes caught sight of the ceiling. "Dream........" He murmured tiredly. //I can't let the past haunt me forever// Heero turned his head and let out a small gasp when he saw a face only an inch away from his. It seemed Duo had fallen asleep while watching Heero.   
  
The short haired boy was even more surprised when he found his right hand entwined with Duo's. //What did this baka do? Is he worried about me?............worry?........Someone is worrying about me?// Heero's eyes softened and he looked at the slumbering boy sadly. //How ironic.......I always wished for someone would care for me......but I never thought it will be Shinigami..........//  
  
Heero turned away but for an unknown reason, he didn't let go of Duo's hand. He squeezed the hand softly instead and felt the hand tighten. Heero sighed, feeling so safe and warm. //How long did I fall asleep?// The young warrior noticed the candle had been lit up, indicating it was dark outside. The sound of crashing and banging alarmed him. Heero quickly untangled his hand and grabbed his sword, which lay next to him, as footsteps approached their room.  
  
The door was forcefully opened as some men broke in. "There he is! Just like what the boss said." A man swung his sword toward Heero only to meet a flat surface as Heero evaded the sword, pushing a half awakened Duo to the corner in the processs. Heero tightened his grip on the sword and attacked, killing two men in one swing. The others stopped dead in their tracks as they saw their friends knocked out in a mere second.  
  
Fear and hesitation colored their faces but it quickly disappeared as the men saw Heero falling to his knees, panting and using his sword to prevent his body from collapsing on the floor. "Well, looks like he is not as strong as boss' description." A man stepped forward, sword in hand.  
  
"You are the Manganacs who have caused chaos around here recently, huh?" Heero forced himself to speak as calm as he could. He was well aware that the energy he had gained by sleeping was quickly draining away.  
  
"Yeah, we are here to give you a lesson for hurting Rashid, our boss. Attack!" The men charged forward.  
  
Heero growled. "Try it if you can!" He rolled forward, slashing two men. Before the others could blink, Heero turned around and killed another two in the process. However, he ran out of energy and there were too many men to be killed in a short time.  
  
From the corner of the room, Duo, who had fully awakened, watched as the thieves surrounded Heero, who was breathing hard and leaning against the wall for support. "Heero!!" Without thinking, Duo leaped out and punched one of the thieves, who had been ready to attack Heero. Years as a street urchin before being taken into an orphanage had made Duo know how to fight. However this action moved the thieves' attention to him. One thief ran toward Duo. "Damn kid, I'll kill you first."  
  
//Duo! No!// Using all the remaining power he had, Heero jumped high over the thieves and kicked the one, who was attacking Duo. //How can it be like this.......// Heero gathered Duo with only one hand since his other hand was holding the sword and ran toward the window. //Why did I help this baka?// The sound of window breaking was heard as Heero jumped out. //I'm supposed to be grateful if Shinigami was killed.//  
  
"He jumped from the second floor. Did he want to kill himself?" One of the thieves shouted while the others were still surprised at Heero's action. "C'mon, let's go down. He couldn't escape with his current condition and I bet this fall made his condition worse.// The other thief commanded and the thieves quickly went down, using the stairs of course.  
  
#Heero, are you okay?# Duo was worried. He had landed on the ground safely, thanks to Heero. But the said boy wasn't okay. He was lying on the ground, sucking in air abnormaly. Heero looked at Duo, whose eyes were looking back at him worriedly. //My mission when I went into that golden forest was to kill him.......// He raised his hand and caressed the heart shaped face. //He knows nothing about this.......and yet he has to carry this cursed fate.......//  
  
"Go. Find a place to hide. I can't protect you anymore." Heero murmured and pushed Duo's shoulder, gesturing him to go.  
  
"Heero.." Duo was really worried. He couldn't understand what Heero wanted him to do and he could hear the footsteps approaching them. //The bad men are coming. I have to help him.//  
  
Duo stared at the boy beneath him. Heero was still panting and getting weaker. "Go Duo, just leave me here." His voice was barely audible and yet he still tried to push Duo away. //At least, if I die, you will not be Shinigami...// To his surprise, Heero felt himself being lifted up. "Duo....?" Heero never thought Duo could carry him. Looked like the braided boy was not as weak as his appearance.  
  
The braided boy scooped him up. Duo brought Heero into a dark alley, hiding behind the barrels and boxes as footsteps passed the alley. Duo sighed in relief when the footsteps faded away and turned his attention to the boy on his lap. The short haired boy's eyes were closed and he was trembling. //Damn cold night// Duo cursed and cuddled Heero, sharing his body's heat. Heero surely felt cold since he was still clad only in tank top and spandex, while Duo had on his long sleeves tunic and pants but, then Heero felt warmth enveloping him.  
  
Heero opened his eyes only to see a slender neck, which was only an inch from his nose. He could hear Duo's breath and his steady heartbeat. The braided boy hugged him tightly as if protecting him from all harm. //So warm and comfortable. Did it feel the same when being cuddled by Mother?....// Heero snuggled closer to Duo and felt his energy recover slowly. Duo looked down to the boy in his arms. //He looks so fragile and vulnerable now.// Unconsciously, his hand trailed up and caressed Heero's smooth cheek. The said boy looked up and pinned Duo with his deep blue eyes. "Heero...." Duo felt drawn by those eyes as he leaned closer to Heero.   
  
TBC..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : From Far Away part 4  
  
Archive : None. If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me ^_^   
  
Feedback : yes! Please send it to akuma2x1@yahoo.com  
  
Pairings : 1+2/2+1   
  
Rating : PG 13...for now.....   
  
Warning : yaoi, sap, AU, fusion with Kanata Kara   
  
Disclaimer : GW and KK's characters are not mine. _   
  
Author's note : Okay, this is the first crossover fic I ever write. I can't help not to put Heero and Duo into the world of Kanata Kara. I found out the main characters in Kanata Kara are really like Heero and Duo. One can survive after jumping  
  
from a cliff that almost as high as 30 stories building and the other want is always talking and talking. So here is the  
  
fic, enjoy ^_^   
  
"Hey, we forgot to check this alley!" The shout stopped Duo's movement. He could hear barrels and boxes being kicked and shoved away as footsteps got closer. //No, I won't let them hurt Heero. I have to protect him.// He extended one hand, reaching for Heero's sword, which Duo had put on Heero's lap before carrying him. But before his hand reached the sword, another hand had grabbed the sword. It was Heero's.  
  
"Heero?" Duo looked down at the boy, who still panted slightly.  
  
"I can do this..." Heero detached himself from Duo and stood up. Shoving Duo behind him, Heero faced the approaching thieves. "I'll finish them all." Heero growled, revealing his sharp fangs.  
  
Some minutes passed and a wounded thief ran back into the inn to find Rashid. "Boss, we found him in the alley!"  
  
"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Rashid, who was punching the inn owner, glared at his man.  
  
"We tried! But he is too strong. We have lost more than 20 men." The thief collapsed after saying these words. Blood seeped from his wound.  
  
"Damn, I thought he was in no condition to fight." Rashid ran out to the alley, the rat-like animal still intact on his shoulder. Arriving, Rashid's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the situation before him. Blood was splattered everywhere, coloring the ground, which was full of his men, dead or dying. His target was still standing, surrounded by five men, the last of his group.  
  
Heero charged forward, sword high in the air, ready to finish a thief. However another thief threw his chain, trapping and stopping Heero. "My chance!" Rashid saw the opening and quickly teleported himself to in front of Heero. "Die!" He stabbed Heero, right in the chest.  
  
#No! Heero!# Duo watched in horror as blood spurted out from Heero's chest and mouth as the young warrior collapsed on the ground.  
  
"This is the end!" Rashid raised his sword ready to finish off the bleeding boy beneath him.  
  
#No! Stop it!# Duo shouted, jumping out from the alley.  
  
"What?" Rashid watched, surprised, as another boy sprung out from the alley. Duo used the moment to kick the big man, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground, belly up. Suddenly, an animal's scream echoed through the night. Rashid had fallen on top of a dead body that still held a sword up, and the animal on his shoulder fell upon and impaled itself onto the said sword  
  
"My lovely pet!!" Rashid shouted as the animal dissolved into the air. He sounded panicked. "No, come back!! I can't teleport without you."  
  
Duo didn't pay attention to the big man. After he kicked Rashid, Duo had quickly knelt and gathered Heero up in his arms. #Heero! Are you okay?# He looked at Heero's bleeding chest worriedly. The blood had soaked the tank top, causing it to lose its original color.  
  
"You little bastard! How dare you kill my pet!!" An enraged Rashid appeared behind Duo, swinging his sword at the braided boy. From their positions, Duo knew that if he dodged the sword, Heero would receive the sword's biting cut. So he remained still and waited for the sword to strike him. But the sword never touched him, instead he heard two swords clash together. "What?" Rashid was surprised to see his sword stopped by another, especially when it came from the bleeding boy in Duo's embrace. A foot came from the ground and kicked Rashid, causing him to stumble backward.  
  
"Heero!" Duo looked at the owner of the foot and was surprised to see Heero's blue eyes glaring at him. He had thought Heero was unconscious after being stabbed. Heero had saved his life once again.  
  
"Baka, you shouldn't have come out of hiding." Blood trailed down from Heero's mouth to his jaw but he didn't seem to be in any pain. Heero detached himself from Duo and stood up, holding his sword firmly. "It didn't stab my heart. I can still fight."  
  
"He...he is still alive..." The thieves looked at Heero in horror. One of them quickly threw his chains to tie Heero again. The chains managed to trap Heero, encircling the boy and preventing him from moving, but with a growl and a little twitch, the chains were scattered on the ground in pieces. Now the thieves were truly horrified. They moved back slowly as Heero stepped forward.  
  
"Monster....." Rashid, who had watched the whole thing, unconsciously let the word slip from his mouth. The word reached Heero, who growled and gave the big man his best death glare. His sharp fangs were clearly visible, making Rashid tremble and step back. He had lost all his courage and confidence since he had lost his pet. Heero advanced towards Rashid, who reacted quickly and shouted, "Retreat!!"   
  
As soon as the word was spoken, the remaining thieves ran away into different directions and disappeared into the night, leaving Heero and Duo alone with dead bodies sprawled on the ground.  
  
//They have gone! We won!! // Duo looked up from where he knelt and saw Heero discarding his sword and walk away.  
  
Monster. The word echoed in Heero's mind as he wiped off the trailing blood from his mouth. An image of a woman accusing him of being a monster repeated over and over again infiltrated his mind. "You are not my son! You are a monster!" The woman shouted hysterically. Heero growled as the image changed to another one of villagers accusing him he's a monster.  
  
But suddenly the images were gone as his mind registered that his body didn't touch the ground anymore. He had been scooped up! Heero startled and looked up to see the violet eyes full of concern and worry. //What does this baka want to do?// Heero struggled and tried to break free but Duo held him tightly. #Hey, stop that! You want to walk to the inn with your current condition? Are you crazy? You were stabbed and still bleeding! Don't struggle, you will make the blood come out faster.#  
  
Of course Heero didn't understand a single word Duo had said. // This baka, does he think I am not capable of walking?// Heero was about to struggle when he noticed Duo eye his chest worriedly. //Is he worried about this wound?// As if answering his unspoken question, Duo, who noticed Heero ceased struggling, tightened his grip and quickly walked, almost ran, back towards the inn.  
  
Duo entered the inn and saw the doctor tending the inn owner. He approached him just as the doctor turned back and saw them. "My God, you are bleeding! Here, let me take a look." The doctor reached for Heero's tank top but Heero held up his hand, signaling the doctor not to bother. "I am fine. This is not my blood. A thief soaked my shirt when I finished him off."  
  
"But then why is the boy carrying you? Did you break any ribs or one of your legs?" The doctor looked at Duo who looked back in confusion and worry.  
  
"I am fine. He just over reacted." Heero snorted and squirmed to free himself from Duo, but the braided boy held him fast. He finally stopped squirming and glared at Duo. "Put me down or omae o korosu!"  
  
Duo looked at him in confusion. "Omae.. o..kisu?" *I'll kiss you?"  
  
Heero could hear the doctor's loud laughter and sighed in defeat. //This baka will never learn....//  
  
The Mayor joined them. "What are you laughing at, Doc?"   
  
The Doctor stopped laughing. "Uhm, nothing, Mayor. Where have you been?"   
  
"I was on the second floor, cleaning the mess there." The Mayor turned to Heero. "There are many dead men in your room, I assume that you are the one who killed them?"  
  
Heero nodded. "They are the Manganacs you wanted me to eliminate."  
  
The Mayor nodded approvingly. "I have misjudged you. Well, I think you will get your reward then."  
  
"No," Heero shook his head, "I haven't finished with their boss yet. He ran away and I don't have the energy to chase him right now."  
  
At that time, Duo had had enough. The doctor was not tending to Heero's injury. Instead , the Doctor kept talking with Heero. Couldn't he see that Heero was bleeding? #Doctor, why don't you check for his wound? He was wounded badly. The man stabbed him right in the chest. Don't you see his blood? He have to..hhmpphh.#  
  
Heero had reached for the boy's braid when he had started talking and the braid was now firmly secured in its owner's mouth. While Duo concentrated on spitting his braid out, Heero struggled to break himself from Duo's grip. He stood up and turned to the Doctor and Mayor. "I need to rest to fully recover. I will deal with Rashid tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. Since your room is in chaos, you can use the room over there." The Mayor pointed out a door at the corner of the room. Heero nodded and headed for the door.  
  
Duo managed to spit his braid out in time to see Heero disappear behind a door.#Heero! You are injured!! You shouldn't be walking!!" Duo quickly chased Heero, ignoring the two men standing behind him who looked at him, looked at each other, and shrugged.  
  
Heero entered the room and saw two beds, separated by a nightstand. He approached the bed on the right and stood beside it. Actually, he wanted to throw himself on the bed and black out but first he had to remove his blood soaked tank top.  
  
Duo stormed into the room just as Heero pulled the tank top over his head, back turned. "Heero! Be careful, your wound...." Duo lost his voice as Heero turned to face him, revealing his smooth chest. Yes, smooth, no scar, no blood. //His wound.....// Duo's eyes widened in disbelief as he pounced on Heero.  
  
Heero was surprised at Duo's reaction that he didn't have time to dodge the braided boy. He found himself sprawled on the bed with Duo on top of him. "Duo!"  
  
The braided boy ignored Heero as he leaned closer to look at the bare chest beneath him. He could see a faint scar where Rashid's sword had stabbed in before. //His wound healed!!// He let his fingers trail over the scar, as if he couldn't believe his eyes, oblivious to the look of surprise from the scar's owner.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?" Heero didn't know what to do. Never. Never in his life had someone touched him so soft and gentle like this. He stared at the braided boy above him and watched as the said boy lifted his head to stare back at him. Violet eyes radiated with joy and relief and the heart shaped face formed a very sweet smile.  
  
#Your wound....it's gone......So you don't feel pain anymore, do you?# Duo murmured, gently stroking the bare chest beneath him. He was very glad to know Heero was okay. So glad that Duo didn't even think about what he was doing, trusting his instincts to guide his body. Duo could hear the boy beneath him gasp in surprise as he replaced his fingers with his lips, placing butterfly kisses along the scar while murmuring. #Thank God......Thank God , you are okay....# Duo nuzzled the chest, pouring out all stress he had been under since the day started. Worry when Heero fell sick without Duo knowing why, fear when the men attacked Heero, and the horror when he saw Heero collapse, coughing up blood.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Duo knew it wasn't usual for humans to recover as fast as Heero did, but he didn't care. Heero was alive and okay. That was all that mattered. He sighed in relief and rested his head on Heero's chest, listening to the beats that kept the boy beneath him alive. Those beats were like lullabies that lulled him to sleep.  
  
//The baka......he is sleeping!// Heero stared at the snoring boy on his chest and recalled the first time they had met, Duo had also fallen asleep then, similar to their current position. Slowly he moved the braided boy to his side and brushed aside the bangs that prevented him from seeing the heart shaped face. //You shouldn't worry about me.....I'm the one who wanted to kill you.......wanted....//  
  
Heero could still feel the gentle strokes on his chest and the warmth those delicate lips gave to his scar. The scar was completely gone now, leaving no evidence that he just recently been stabbed there. Heero placed a hand on his chest as the other one caressed Duo's cheek. //Thank you for caring about me....//  
  
After he covered the both of them with the blanket, Heero moved in closer and snuggled in next to the slumbering Duo, letting the sleep claim him. //I'll protect you, my Shinigami....//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next morning inside the inn.  
  
"What's the latest news, Mayor?" The Doctor sat up as the Mayor entered the inn. TThey have both stayed awake, all night long. During this time, the Mayor tried to trace the rest of the thieves and the Doctor tended to the injured villagers, making the first floor of the inn as their base.  
  
The Mayor smiled smugly. "We managed to trace them, Doc. They're hiding on the mountain a couple miles from here."  
  
"Give me the exact coordinates to their place." Heero's voice startled them as they turned to see see him closing the door to where he and Duo had slept. The boy wore his green tunic, black leather pants, plus green bandanna. His sword was secured on his hips.  
  
"Have you fully recovered?" Heero answered the Doctor's question with a nod, then turned to the Mayor. "Where is the location? I will finish my job today."  
  
"They are at the second mountain to the south of this town. It's quite far so you will need transport to get there. Wait here, Doc and I will prepare a horse for you." The Mayor seemed very enthusiastic. He pulled the Doctor and they quickly walked out, not giving Heero a chance to speak.  
  
//I don't need a horse.// Heero stared after the retreating figures and chose to remain silent. He walked back to his room and stared at the sleeping boy who rested on the bed. Duo looked so peaceful in his sleep. For once, those deep blue eyes became softer and warmer as the owner of the eyes watched the slumber boy silently.  
  
Duo felt fingers caressing his cheek and then something wet touch his forehead, making him stir. "Heero..." He purred, still deep in his sleep. Duo later slowly opened his eyes only to find himself alone in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the town, Heero tied the horse to a tree. He didn't need the horse for he could run faster than any horse. He jumped from cliff to cliff, crossing the gaps easily. In short time, he arrived at the second mountain behind the first one.  
  
"Damn, he is coming." A thief whispered to another from his hiding place in the bushes. They could see Heero searc for them.  
  
"Don't worry, we have set the trap. Look!" Rashid pulled a rope connected to the trap.  
  
Heero looked up to see fishnet spread above him. It fell down and entrapped Heero beneath it. "Bingo!" Rashid jumped out from the bushes, followed by the other thieves. "The net is made of iron. He can never break it. This is our chance to finish him." They charged toward the trapped boy only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw Heero tear the net as easily as the paper and step out of its remains.  
  
"Hn, you had shown yourselves so I don't need to bother searching for you all." Heero eyed all of them. "This will be the end of the Manganacs."  
  
Rashid quickly lost his nerve. "Ru...RUN!!" His command was useless for Heero was faster. Before the thieves could manage to step more than two steps, Heero had delivered quicksilver punches and kicks to the thieves, knocking them all down to the ground. "Damn..." Rashid tried to stand up but failed miserably. He was aware that some of his ribs had broken.  
  
"Don't fight or I have to kill you." Heero glared at Rashid.  
  
"Such a kind person you are." A mocking voice came from behind him. Heero turned around and saw a long blond haired man sitting lazily on a big rock, smiling confidently.  
  
"Zechs! Where did you go last night? I told you to back us up!" Rashid shouted. Zechs looked at Rashid. "You may have invited me to join your group but I have no intention to join weaklings like you." He stood up and turned to Heero. "However, I heard about this boy's action last night in the bar. It's very interesting to see a group of thieves being knocked down by a boy." Zechs approached Heero who stood at guard.  
  
//I didn't sense his presence until he spoke up. He must be quite strong.// Heero narrowed his eyes, studying the man in front of him. Zechs wore a milk-creamed tunic with a brown vest, loose white pants, and dark brown boots that reached his mid calf. A sword was secured at his waist, indicating he was a warrior too.  
  
Zechs stood a couple of feet in front of Heero. "I saw how you beat these weaklings. You are quite strong but I wonder if you are strong enough to receive THIS." Out of sudden, Zechs raised a hand and unleashed an energy ball,striking Heero square in the chest.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title : From Far Away part 5  
  
Author : Akuma  
  
Archive : None. If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me ^_^  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own the Gboys and don't worthy enough to be sued...  
  
Feedback : yes, please!!  
  
Pairings : 1+2/2+1  
  
Rating : PG 13...for now.....  
  
Warning : yaoi, sap, AU, OOC, fusion with Kanata Kara  
  
Disclaimer : GW and KK's characters are not mine. _  
  
Author's note : Okay, this is the first crossover fic I ever write. I can't help not to put Heero and Duo into the world of Kanata Kara. I found out the main characters in Kanata Kara are really like Heero and Duo. One can survive after jumping from a cliff that almost as high as 30 stories building and the other want is always talking and talking. So here is the fic, enjoy ^_^  
  
The short haired boy flew through the air for a couple of feet, hitting a big rock before sinking down beside some bushes. Zechs smirked and began to approach. "You are really smart, considering you didn't resist my attack and instead let the momentum throw you away. But I bet it has its price, such as a few broken ribs and..." The words died in Zechs' throat when he saw Heero emerge from the bushes, not even scratched.  
  
"You are really powerful." Heero calmly stood up.  
  
"Nani? You can still stand?" Zechs was surprised. He unleashed another energy bolt but Heero avoided it easily, leaping into the air while unsheathing his sword.  
  
"It's my turn now." Heero growled and charged forward. Zechs tried to strike Heero with his energy ball but once again Heero dodged easily. "Damnit!" Zechs was angry as he watched his attacks result in nothing. He unsheathed his own sword and confronted Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere far away in an unknown dungeon  
  
"I have found him, my Lord. The one who's best suite to carry out your wish. Strong, wild, and merciless." A woman in a priest's robe sat before a pool, which was reflecting the battle scene between Heero and Zechs. "He is fighting another warrior, my Lord." The woman seemed very confidence.   
  
"Who is this warrior he's fighting, Une?" The man behind Une approached the pool. He was wearing robe that reached down to hi ankles, in the similar color as his ginger hair.  
  
"I don't know, Lord Treize. My power can't touch the other man, but one thing I know for sure, he is quite powerful"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//"Damn, this boy is really powerful!// Zechs panted and swung his sword toward Heero who blocked it easily. The boy's breath was still even and didn't even seem to be fighting whole-heartedly. //I have to use both of my hands to hold this sword. Damn! If I have a chance to strike him with my power, I'm sure he will lose his head. No one can survive this if they've been struck from pointe blanc range./  
  
Luck was on Zechs' side. When dodging Zechs's sword, a stone tripped up Heero and made him lose his balance. Zechs didn't waste the chance; he raised his hand right in front of Heero's face who was stumbling to regain his balance. "Die!" Another ball was unleashed and hit Heero square on the head, sending the boy flying. Zechs grinned, smug that the boy had surely lost his life. But what he saw made his smile disappeared as fast as it had come. There, twenty feet away from him, Heero stood in one piece, unscratched.  
  
"You are really strong, I have to take you seriously now." Heero looked at Zechs coldly.  
  
"Impossible..." Zechs breathed. He didn't believe his eyes. No one! No one had ever survived from his attack before and yet this boy received the blow as if nothing! //A person who can attack with this kind of power is also capable of making, using the Power.// Zechs recalled the bit knowledge and stared at Heero in disbelief. //Masaka? This boy is also....// The blond warrior never finished the thought as Heero raised his hand to unleash a furious energy ball. The bolt of energy was even bigger than any that Zechs had ever released, and it struck him with lightning speed. "ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to the dungeon  
  
"This is bad. I don't want my soon-to-be property damaged. I need him to confront the Perfect Soldier in his best condition." Treize gazed at the pool and frowned.  
  
"We can combine our power to retrieve him, my Lord." Une suggested.  
  
"We will do so now. Open the portal with your power, Une, and hold it open while I retrieve him." Treize closed his eyes, while Une concentrated on the pool closing her eyes also. Red light radiated from the pool, surrounding Une and Treize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kuso...." Zechs was breathing heavily. His shirt was torn and he had to use his sword to support his sore body.  
  
"You are the first man to survive my attack." Heero looked appraisingly. "I have never met a man as strong as you. If you surrender now, I won't have to kill you."  
  
//How dare he ask me to surrender// Zechs looked at Heero in hatred. //I won't lose to a mere boy! I need power, more power!! //  
  
Suddenly a giant hand, bigger than any human's, descended out of space. It enveloped Zechs and knocked the side of the mountain in the process. An avalanche caused rocks to collapse on the party, burying Heero and the Manganacs alive. Sounds of screaming were heard from the Manganacs as the avalanche of rock and pain hit their bodies and ended their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Treize and Une opened their eyes as the red light disappeared and saw Zechs floating on the pool, unconscious.  
  
"Good work, my dear prophetess. He's qualified to be a rival to the legendary Perfect Soldier."  
  
"Yes, my Lord. The prophecy that has been told from generation to generation has always foretold of the Perfect Soldier who will be the ultimate destructive weapon ever. Whoever can control him will surely win this drawn out war and that will surely be you, my Lord." Une bowed down.  
  
"Yes, I will rule the world once the Perfect Soldier is in my grasp." Treize smiled dangerously. "But we will worry about that later. Right now, we have to tame this wild beauty." He looked at towards unconscious Zechs.  
  
"But what about the other warrior he fought against, my Lord? That soldier seemed stronger than he." Une watched as Treize used his power to levitate Zechs from the pool.  
  
"I only need one man, Une. While he confronts the Perfect Soldier, we can catch Shinigami, who controls Perfect Soldier. If we can take the control from Shinigami, then Perfect Soldier will surely be mine." Treize brought Zechs near him and stroked his blond hair. "And even if I wanted the other warrior, it would be impossible now. No human could have survive from the avalanche I created. Now I trust you will heal the man while I order my men to locate Shinigami." Treize gently placed Zechs on the ground in front of Une.  
  
"As you wish, my Lord" Une bowed down at the retreating figure.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dust finally eased off, revealing piles of rubble at the base of the mountain. The silence was broken by a movement beneath the rocks. A hand abruptly stuck out from beneath the pile. It wasn't an ordinary human hand. It's long nails were like claws on an animal's paw and they were red. Slowly, a figure emerged from the destruction and stood up. The figure eyed the parts of the dead bodies scattered beneath the rocks. "Ninmu kanryou."  
  
No one will survive..........If they were human...........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Mayor, finally our village is peaceful." The Doctor sat next to the brooding Mayor. They were in the Mayor's home after attending a town meeting. "Mayor, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm wondering about the two boys, Doc. They left the village yesterday."  
  
"Ah, those young men. They were very interesting. I was surprised though, when I saw the young warrior's clothes after the job was finished. His clothes were shredded, but amazingly, he was okay, no scars or wounds."  
  
"Well, the braided one seemed even more surprised than you, Doc. He circled that other boy and kept trying to check his injuries. He couldn't seem to stop talking until the young warrior yanked on his braid." The mayor smiled, recalling Duo's pout when Heero glared at him.  
  
"Oh, that boy....he kept speaking that strange language. I wonder how the young warrior can keep up with him." The Doctor grinned, recalling the night's event when Duo tried to repeat Heero's words. He was sure Heero would think twice before saying the same words to Duo again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere, far away from the village, two boys rode a horse. The boy at the front kept talking, pointing out every animal and plant he saw. The boy behind him reached for the other boy's braid and yanked. "Duo, shut up or omae o korosu."  
  
Duo turned his head to look at the annoyed boy behind him. "Omae o kisu?"  
  
Heero sighed and bowed his head. Poor Heero, it's going to be a long journey for the young warrior , especially when a particular braided baka was involved.  
  
TBC.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Title : From Far Away part 6  
  
Archive : http://www.geocities.com/akuma2x1/archive.html  
  
Feedback : yes! Please send it to akuma2x1@yahoo.com  
  
Pairings : 1+2/2+1   
  
Rating : PG 13...for now.....   
  
Warning : yaoi, sap, AU, fusion with Kanata Kara   
  
Disclaimer : GW and KK's characters are not mine. _   
  
Author's note : Okay, this is the first crossover fic I ever write. I can't help not to put Heero and Duo into the world of Kanata Kara. I found out the main characters in Kanata Kara are really like Heero and Duo. One can survive after jumping from a cliff that almost as high as 30 stories building and the other want is always talking and talking. So here is the fic, enjoy ^_^   
  
Key :  
  
"..." : spoken word  
  
//...// : thoughts  
  
*...* : translation for Heero's word   
  
... : telepathy word  
  
"Heero, what's that?"  
  
Heero looked up from his seat in front of the bonfire. Duo was standing beside him and pointing out at a shiny object in the night sky. It's been a month since Heero found Duo and they still traveled together. At this moment, they were in the middle of an unknown forest that would lead them to another town.  
  
The short haired boy followed the hand and looked up at the sky. "Hoshi." *star*  
  
"Hoshi? It's a cool name. How about that one?" Duo pointed at the big round object in the sky.  
  
"Tsuki." *moon*  
  
"Tsuki.......hoshi...." Duo gazed at the sky, oblivious to Heero staring at him.  
  
//He learns fast.....That baka ....It's only been one month and he can speak almost fluently now....well, it's not a surprise, considering how much he loves to talk.........//  
  
Duo plopped down beside him. "Ne, Heero. You still haven't told me what 'omae o kisu' means."  
  
"Omae o korosu." //I will never tell him that one.//  
  
"Not 'korosu' but 'kisu'. I know they are different now. 'Omae o korosu' means you want to kill me ne? You've got a strange sense of humor on how to ask me to shut up, but that's okay. You never carry out your threats anyway. But what does 'Omae o kisu' mean ?" Duo glanced at Heero who quickly turned his head away. "Mou! Look at me! You always dismiss me when I ask you this question." Duo placed both hands on either side of Heero's head and twisted it to face him.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Heero glared at the braided boy. Normally, his glare would have made the bravest of men flinch, but the boy in front of him seem to be unfazed, like it has no effect on him. He tried to shove the hands away but Duo held on with a death grip.  
  
"Okay, I will shut up but only after you give me the answer." Duo leaned closer, so close that their foreheads almost touched. "What does 'omae o kisu' mean, Heero?"  
  
Heero tried to pull away but Duo wouldn't let him go. //This baka can be so stubborn sometimes.//  
  
"Let me go." Heero growled and tried to break away, which was a mistake, or a case of bad luck, he backed away too strongly. Heero fell backwards, towing Duo with him, who held his head insistently. Startled, Duo lost his balance and stumbled onto Heero.  
  
Heero's eyes widened when he felt something soft and warm touch his lips. All he could see were the widening violet eyes, which were a few centimeters before his eyes.  
  
"Go...Gomen." Duo quickly pulled away. //I kissed him!! He will really kill me this time. Damn, but his lips are so soft..uh..oh...stop thinking like that.// "Look, I am really sorry. In fact, I'm not the only one to blame. You pulled too hard, causing me to lose my balance. This wouldn't have happened if you would just tell me what 'omae o kisu' means!"  
  
//You just did it, baka.....// Heero stared at the braided boy who was still talking. He actually didn't mind the kissing. Duo's lips were warm, and elicited feelings inside his body that he rarely felt. Peace, safety, and being cared for. //No wonder people like to be kissed.// Heero never had any memories of being kissed by anyone, not even by his mother or father, whether it was on the cheeks or on the lips. They were too scared to get near him, let alone kiss him. They didn't even want to touch him if it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Heeeelllpp!!!" A shout interrupted Heero's thoughts and Duo's speaking. They looked at each other and stood up. Heero unsheathed his sword and Duo took his long stick out. Heero had given him the stick once Duo told him that he knew how to fight. Some years of living on the street had taught Duo that. They quickly ran to the voice's direction.  
  
Once they passed a big tree, they could see the shouter. Duo gasped when he saw a pack of giant spiders surrounding a man and a woman. //The spiders are as tall as my waist! And not to mention how big they were....I think I really appreciate living on L2 now...// The woman screamed again, pleading for help, while the man swung his stick at the spiders. Heero and Duo didn't waste any time. They quickly got into the battle with the giant spiders. Heero killed the spiders fast and efficiently while Duo made his way to the couple.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo kicked the last spider that was in his way and guarded the couple while Heero finished off the other spiders.  
  
"We are fine," said the man, while helping Duo attack the spiders.  
  
Although Duo did his best to guard the couple, the spiders were too much for him. Heero glanced at the braided boy and saw him beginning to get tired. "We have to find shelter, do you know where one is?"  
  
"Our house is at the edge of the forest. If we can make it there, we will be safe." The man answered.  
  
Heero nodded and turned to Duo. "Duo, you take the woman to her house, while he and I stop these spiders."  
  
Duo nodded and pulled the woman away, leaving Heero and the man to deal with the spiders. Minutes passed and the man began to tire out. The spiders they had killed kept coming back to life.  
  
//This will never end if we fight like this....// Heero turned to the man. "You are tired. Go to your house, I will stop the spiders."  
  
"I can't leave you alone with these monsters." The man was surprised. He as a man couldn't fight the spiders alone, now a boy wanted to be left alone with these monsters.  
  
"Yes, you can. Just give me the directions to your house, I will join you there." Heero glared at the man. His glare proved still to be deadly for the man quickly told the directions and ran.  
  
After making sure the man was out of the sight, Heero turned his attention to the spiders slowly encircling him. "Omae o korosu!" He growled and used his Power to attack the spiders. The spiders quickly turned into ashes as Heero's Fireballs hit them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo and the woman arrived at the house without conflict. They entered the house and quickly shut the door.  
  
"Pheww, we are safe now." Duo panted and leaned against the door.  
  
The woman sat on the chair next to a dining table and looked relieved. "Thank you for your help. I don't think we would've made it if you two didn't come along."  
  
"You are welcome." Duo smiled. "I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you, ma'am."  
  
"Duo, such a lovely name. My name is Dana, nice to meet you too." Dana smiled back.  
  
Suddenly the door was being knocked. "Dana, it's me. Open the door."  
  
"That's my husband!" Dana quickly stood as Duo opened the door. The man quickly entered and hugged Dana. Duo shut the door. "Welcome home, Pargan darling." Dana kissed his husband on the cheek.   
  
//Darling? What's that? Heero never told me about that word. Well, it seems to be a part of the sentence to welcome someone.// Duo looked at the pair and realized Heero was missing. "Where's Heero?"  
  
Pargan released his wife and turned to Duo. "You mean that young warrior? He asked me to leave while he covered my back. At first, I didn't want to leave him alone, but his glare is fearsome and I unconsciously ran from it."  
  
"Typical Heero." Duo grinned, remembering the first time he had sen Heero's death glare. Now, he knew there was kindness hidden behind it.  
  
"Your friend is suicidal, you know. I don't think he will survive, we have to go back to help him." Pargan suggested.  
  
Duo shook his head. "It's okay, he will make it. I'm sure of it," After traveling with Heero for a month, Duo realized that most of the people in this world are the same as him. They aren't as strong as Heero and they also can't use magic like Heero does, so Duo assumed only a certain grup of peoples can make use of the magic in this world.  
  
"Are you sure?" Pargan hesitated. To tell the truth, he didn't want to confront the giant spiders again.  
  
"Yeah. He will be okay." Duo sat down on the chair. //If you act like him, you will surely die. But if it is Heero, I'm sure everything will be okay.//  
  
There was another knock on the door. "Duo?"  
  
"Heero!" Duo jumped up and opened the door to let Heero in. He noticed Heero had something on his back. "What do you bring?"  
  
"I fetched our bags after I finished with the spiders." Heero walked in and set the bags at the corner. Pargan was surprised when he realized how fast the young warrior in front of him doing all the works. Heero had managed to join them in less than five minutes. He needed only five minutes to kill the spiders and take their bags? Pargan had to admit that the warrior in front of him was really powerful and had the ability to run very fast.  
  
//Time to practice the new vocabulary.// Duo approached Heero. "Uhm...."  
  
Heero turned and looked at Duo. "Nani?" //What does he want now? He is rarely at a loss of words. Okay, make it 'never' rather than 'rarely'//  
  
"Welcome back, darling." Duo smiled happily.  
  
As soon as the word left Duo's mouth, Heero's eyes seemed to jump out from their sockets and his face turned red. //Where did this baka hear that word? He called me 'darling' ???// Heero Yuy blushed for the first time in his life.  
  
"Darling? Hey, you two are married?" Dana was surprised. "I wondered about your relationship since you didn't look like brothers or related in any why."  
  
Before Heero managed to correct the misunderstanding, Pargan spoke out. "What a young couple. Although you two are of the same gender, I don't mind. I can see why you chose him, he is more beautiful than most girls." Pargan pointed at Duo with his chin.  
  
"Not only him, this young warrior is also beautiful, Pargan darling." Dana winked at her husband.  
  
"Oh yeah, he is beautiful too." Pargan smiled approvingly.  
  
Heero blushed deeper while Duo looked at him with a clueless look on his face. //What did they say? I didn't understand since they spoke too fast. But judging from Heero's reaction, I think I have made a mistake again.// Right at that moment, Heero sent Duo his death glare. //Eeppp, I really made a big mistake....//  
  
"I think we have to stop teasing them, Dana. Look, his face is as red as a tomato." Pargan laughed and walked to the dining table. "I can't thank you enough for saving our lives. Why don't we have dinner together? It's the least I could do to repay you for your help."  
  
Heero nodded and sat on a chair while Pargan sat at the opposite side. Dana went to the kitchen to prepare the food while Duo stood behind Heero, clueless. "Uhm...Heero?"  
  
Heero turned and looked up to the braided boy, ready to send him another glare. But the confused face he saw made him cancel the action. //It's not entirely his fault to say the word. I should have told him some words which are reserved for the couples, but it will make me have to explain what 'omae o kisu' means.// Heero realized if the person who was asking Heero was anyone but Duo, Heero would tell the person without trouble. Deep down, Heero wondered why he was very disturbed of telling Duo the meaning of the words. Couldn't find the answer to his own question, Heero sighed and pointed to the seat next to him. "Sit down."  
  
Duo sat down gratefully. //Thank God, he isn't too angry.//   
  
"Hey, don't be too cold with your mate. Look, he seems confused at your attitude." Pargan grinned.  
  
"He is not my mate." Heero growled. His face was red again.  
  
"Don't deny it, I know you are still new and shy. I was like you when I married Dana years ago." Pargan winked at Dana who walked out from the kitchen and gave them the food.  
  
//What's this?// Duo held up the thing Dana put on his plate and studied it. It was like a giant nut and its shell was thick.  
  
Heero noticed Duo's blank look and took the nut from Duo's hand. "You need a special technique to open it. Here, let me do it."  
  
"Look at them, darling. They are so sweet." Dana smiled and sat next to Pargan. "You used to open the nut for me when we were young."   
  
"Stop teasing them, Dana. Look, he is blushing again." Pargan grinned as Heero blushed once more.  
  
//Sixteen years without blushing and now, one word from this baka makes me blush over and over// Heero glared at Duo who looked back at him apologetically, holding the opened nut.  
  
//Uh...oh...I'm in deep shit. Better to change the subject// Duo turned to Pargan. "What were you doing in the forest? It's dangerous to wander in small groups if those monsters were around."  
  
"I never thought this situation would happen. The giant spiders seemed to appear everywhere. Normally, they live in the swamp at the other side of the forest and never disturb us." Pargan sighed. "It will be difficult for us to gather wood in the forest now."  
  
"This began since Shinigami was told to had appeared in the golden forest. The creatures seemed to be wilder and more dangerous now." Dana added.  
  
"Shinigami?" Duo was really curious. He knew he had heard the word on the first day he arrived in this world.  
  
"Shinigami is a person who can control Perfect Soldier, the strongest beast and the ultimate destructive weapon in this world. The rumor says that it can destroy one palace within seconds." Dana explained patiently to Duo, oblivious to Heero who tensed at the word 'beast'.  
  
"'It'? So Perfect Soldier is not human?" Duo, Dana, and Pargan didn't notice how white Heero's knuckles were or they would have wondered.  
  
"No one knows what Perfect Soldier really is," Dana shrugged.  
  
"Wow, where is Perfect Soldier now?" Duo was amazed.  
  
Dana shook her head. "No one knows where it is. Only Shinigami can find it and control it."  
  
"Oh, that's why so many people are searching for Shinigami? Who is this person?" Duo was getting more and more interested. The story sounded like a fairytale to him.  
  
"We don't know who Shinigami is, but many prophets said that he appeared in the Golden Forest a month ago." Pargan spoke up.  
  
"Golden Forest?" Duo remembered the forest where he had met Heero and turned to him, who seemed uninterested with the topic. "Heero, isn't the Golden Forest the place where we ..."  
  
"Duo! Shut up! I am tired of your rambling!" Heero snapped loudly.  
  
Duo was startled. He had never seen Heero so angry like this moment. "Go...gomen." //He is really angry at me. He usually use my braid to shut me up but now.....I must have made too many mistakes.... I kissed him....called him 'darling' ...and made Pargan and Dana tease him.....oh, I'm so screwed up//  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that...." Pargan tried to help but quickly shut up when Heero sent him a death glare. For the rest of the night, the house stayed in silence. Duo never made any sound while Pargan and Dana chose to stay silent. Heero, being Heero, was silent.  
  
The next morning, Heero and Duo decided to continue their journey.  
  
"Be careful." Pargan walked them to the door.  
  
Heero nodded and turned to Duo. "Let's go."  
  
Duo bowed down to Pargan and Dana then followed Heero.  
  
Pargan and Dana watched them go until they were out of sight. "I wonder what made the boy angry." Dana sighed. "Everything was really nice before that."  
  
"That is their problem. Let's hope they will solve it soon." Pargan hugged his wife as they walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo walked behind Heero and stared at his back. //Is he still angry?//  
  
//What's wrong with him? Why is he still silent? He usually chatters along the journey.// Heero felt empty, like something is missing. He didn't realize that he had become used to hearing Duo's voice along the way and now he missed the cheerful voice. He stopped and turned to Duo.  
  
"Na..nani?" Duo was surprised when Heero stopped.  
  
"Duo, about last night...." Heero looked at Duo.  
  
Duo interrupted Heero before he managed to finish the sentence. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have talked about the forest. I must have said something wrong again, ne?" Duo bowed his head.  
  
"You didn't say anything wrong."  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked up at Heero.  
  
"Duo." Heero put his hands on Duo's shoulders and stared at him. "Forget about the forest, about your world. You are only a boy who came from an island far away from this country. Understand?"  
  
Duo nodded. "That's why you snapped at me last night? You didn't want me to tell about my world? I thought you were mad at me for kissing you and calling you 'darling'. I am so sorry, I...."  
  
Duo gasped in surprise when Heero hugged him tightly. "I am not mad at you." Heero whispered at Duo's ear. "Last night, you made me happy." //...for the first time in my life.//  
  
Duo felt Heero hug him tighter and nuzzle his ear. He relaxed and returned the hug. //Heero....everything you asked me to forget...I will do it....You ask me to forget my world, I will forget it. I do it because I trust you with all my life...and my love.//   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who is that young man?" An old man, wearing an expensive robe, pointed to a pair of teens who had just walked inside the inn while he was sitting on the second floor of the inn. "The one with short hair."  
  
"I don't know, Sir Romefeller. They are not citizens here." A raven haired boy beside the man answered him.  
  
"The boy carried a sword. He must be a warrior and he looks quite strong." Romefeller watched the boy intensely. // And beautiful too. Hmm..his companion is also beautiful..// "Ask both of them to join me here. Use force if needed."  
  
"Very well, Sir." The boy bowed down and walked to the stairs. His short short black ponytail contrasted with his white robes. He approached Duo and Heero who were ordering a room. "Excuse me."  
  
Duo and Heero turned around. "Yeah?" Duo eyed the boy before him. The black haired boy was at the same age as Heero and he.  
  
"I am Chang Wufei. Nice to meet you." Wufei bowed down.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm Duo Maxwell and he is Heero Yuy." Duo gestured to the stoic boy beside him, who nodded slightly and stared at Wufei suspiciously.  
  
Wufei spoke in neutral tone, "Sir Romefeller invites you to join him on the second floor."  
  
Heero raised one of his eyebrows and looked at the second floor where Romefeller was sitting. He only needed one glance to decide his answer. "I am not interested. C'mon, let's go Duo. This inn is full, we have to search for another one." Heero started to walk away, only to have his shoulder gripped by Wufei's strong hand.  
  
"I think I must insist you join us then. Sir Romefeller will not take 'no' as the answer." Wufei spoke coldly.  
  
In a swift motion, Heero grabbed Wufei's hand and twisted it behind the boy's back. He pushed the boy so hard that Wufei fell down. "I have said that I am not interested. I don't like being forced." Heero glared at the man on the second floor.  
  
Heero pulled Duo out from the inn while Romefeller shouted and ordered another person to catch Heero. "I will distract them. Meet me at the east gate of this town later."  
  
Duo nodded and ran away. He was used to doing this when he was still in his world, not always for the good things, of course. He often did this pattern, stealing and getting away while someone else distracted their pursuers.   
  
Heero waited some seconds and then ran to another direction, followed by Romefeller's men. He jumped onto the roof easily, making the men stare in surprise. They tried to climb the wall in order to get onto the roof. Two of them managed to get onto the roof but in one long leap, crossing the road, Heero left them and landed on another roof far away from them.  
  
//Now I have to get back to Duo.// But then Heero sensed a presence near him and turned around. There a few feet from him, an old man stood in warrior robes.  
  
"You are a great warrior. Too bad, Sir Romefeller wanted you to be captured. This is the last chance, please join Sir Romefeller willingly." said the man.  
  
"I am not interested. Don't follow me again." Heero growled and prepared to jump onto another roof. Suddenly he felt a wind blow and surround him, carrying a strange smell. //What...?//  
  
Heero felt his body weaken and the sight before him became blurred. //Kuso, he drugged me!// Heero shut his nose with his hand.  
  
"It's too late. The drug has gotten into your veins. I am Kaze, Master of Wind. I can control the wind and let it blow this drug to you." Kaze smiled smugly.  
  
Heero felt his legs gave away. //I lost!// He fell down from the roof. Heero!! Help! Duo's voice vaguely entered his mind. //Duo...I'm sorry....//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//Heero!! Help!// Duo was surrounded by some men. As promised, he waited for Heero at the east gate. But then some men approached him and teased him, leering the entire the time. He had tried to fight but they were too much. One of them had managed to seize his stick. "Go away!" Duo shouted and kicked the nearest man but another set of hands came and caught his leg. "Let me go!!" Duo struggled wildly while the men laughed.  
  
Suddenly all the men were knocked out. Duo was surprised by the sudden lack of restraint and fell down.  
  
"Are you okay?" A gentle voice greeted him and a hand was presented in front of him.  
  
Duo took the hand and stood up. He looked at his saviors, a boy with short blond hair and the other one with brown hair, which covered half of his face.  
  
TBC....  
  
(fanfiction.net readers, follow the link on my archive to find the rest of chapters. I can't post it in fanfiction.net since they're rated NC-17 ) 


End file.
